


Tabula Conferta

by RavenclawSlayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlayer/pseuds/RavenclawSlayer
Summary: Set right after the events of 'Tabula Rasa', Buffy walks aimlessly through Sunnydale and finds herself in front of Stevenson Hall, where Tara lives, and figures they can maybe comfort each other after being hurt by Willow and her spell.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 10





	Tabula Conferta

The shock of regaining all of her memories shook Buffy to the core. She couldn’t stay with her friends because she could barely stand to look at Willow… she definitely couldn’t go home with her and Dawn. Tears started streaming down Buffy’s face as she walked aimlessly through the streets of Sunnydale. Or was it aimlessly?

Buffy found herself in front of UC Sunnydale- Stevenson Hall, which had been her home while she’d studied. She wondered if Tara had gone back to her old dorm room now that she and Willow weren’t together anymore.

 _Tara must also be terribly hurt right now. Poor thing definitely didn’t deserve it. She’s the sweetest, kindest person,_ Buffy thought.

Now that she actually consciously decided to go see Tara, Buffy ran to the closest 0-24 shop and bought a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates. None of them were drinkers, but they both definitely needed some comfort. According to pretty much everyone in the world, those two items were extremely comforting.

Ten minutes later, Buffy softly knocked on Tara’s door. For a second, Tara looked annoyed, she’d thought it was Willow, but her facial expression quickly changed and she exhaled loudly.

“Buffy… come in.”, Tara said and gave her friend a hug as she accepted wine and chocolates.

“Thought you could use the company of another depressed chick.”, Buffy tried to joke and smile, but there was no humor in her eyes or voice.

“Thanks for coming… I’m glad you’re here.”, Tara said and opened the bottle while Buffy kicked off her boots and sat on Tara’s bed.

“Your room is so cozy and relaxing.”, Buffy commented while looking around. She’d never been to Tara’s room before.

“Glad you like it. Y-you can c-come over anytime.”, Tara wasn’t sure why she stammered, but seeing Buffy in a half lying position on her bed made her brain go to an unexpected direction.

She handed Buffy a glass of wine, sat down next to her and swallowed a generous sip, hoping it would soon make her feel a bit less heartbroken and nervous.

“Thank you. So… how are you really doing?”, Buffy asked as she sipped her wine slowly. She watched her friend intently while waiting for her to answer. It was obvious from a plane that Tara was far from ok. She was all ears.

“I’m heartbroken… Can’t believe she just stomped over the promise the next second. I thought she loved me. Guess I was wrong.”, Tara tried to blink tears away, but a few ran down her face anyway.

“She did love you. I think she still does… She’s just changed so much… I don’t even recognize her anymore.”

“Yeah… she needs help and she doesn’t understand that. And… she loves magic more than me, obviously.”

“If she does, she’s a very stupid girl. You’re amazing and she’ll never find anyone half as good…”, Buffy whispered while looking into Tara’s eyes. She noticed surprise there and added “Well, you are. If she can’t see that, that’s definitely her loss.”

Tara blushed, she couldn’t believe Buffy thought of her that way, and she sipped a bit more of wine because she didn’t think she could say a sentence without stuttering. The wine was actually really yummy.

“Umm… You are s-sweet for saying that.”, Tara said after a moment.

“Well, it’s true.”, Buffy smiled and sighed. She felt a bit better now that she was with Tara, but it felt like something heavy was still sitting on her chest.

“Buffy… you’re here worrying about me and getting your own memories back must have been twice as hard than it is for me. Getting ripped out of heaven… I can’t even imagine. I’m so sorry…”, Tara whispered and gently squeezed Buffy’s hand, and Buffy squeezed it back.

“Yeah… I’d been walking and crying for an hour before I found myself here… I just… I don’t know how to live in this world anymore. What’s the point of this fight? What’s the point of anything?”, Buffy didn’t think that she had any tears left, but a few ran down her face.

“Oh sweetie…”, Tara whispered and hugged her friend tightly. They just held each other and both started crying. They really needed to cry it all out and it felt so therapeutic to feel each other’s body shake with silent sobs. Buffy hugged Tara as tightly as she could without accidentally hurting her. Since she’d returned from the dead, she’d never actually cried. She’d felt too numb, too broken…. Now she didn’t know how to stop crying.

When their sobbing finally subsided a little, Tara whispered “We should open the chocolates, they are edible happiness. How did you know After Eight chocolates were my favorite?”

“Good idea…”, Buffy said and downed her glass of wine. “You mentioned it a while ago, that’s how I knew.”, she gave a little smile to Tara, who looked surprised again. She couldn’t even remember that she’d mentioned those chocolates at all… but Buffy remembered.

They both bit into their chocolate and ‘mmmm-ed’ happily and Buffy poured them both more wine.

“Worked like a charm.”, Tara smiled “And I think I’m getting tipsy.”

“I think I am too. Hopefully this wine won’t turn me into a cave woman.”

Tara hadn’t been there when Buffy, under the influence of magic beer, had regressed to her more primitive self, but she’d heard stories.

“Goddess, wish I’d seen that.”, Tara chuckled “I bet you still looked beautiful.”

She noticed Buffy was looking at her with a kinda dreamy expression and she asked “What?”

“You think I’m… beautiful?”, Buffy asked eventually.

“Stunning. And your aura… just as amazing. Now it’s a bit darker than it was before… you know… but it’s still wow.”, Tara gave Buffy one of her little half smiles and the Slayer blushed and smiled awkwardly.

“I think you’re beautiful too…”, Buffy whispered and smiled shyly.

Tara could hardly believe it, but Buffy was looking at her like… like she wanted to kiss her. Her head was a bit tilted and her eyes kept moving from Tara’s eyes to her lips and the blonde witch swallowed hard, but also glanced at Buffy’s lips a few times.

For a moment they just stared at each other, enjoying the mostly comfortable silence and each other’s eyes.

“More wine?”, they said at once and laughed about it.

“Yes, please.”, they both said again and chuckled. They were both nervous so they ate a few more chocolates and tried to watch a movie that was on TV at that moment, but they couldn’t get into it. It kinda lulled them in and Buffy’s head ended up on Tara’s shoulder.

“You can s-sleep here if you… w-want to.”, Tara whispered and Buffy lifted her head up to look at her.

“That would be nice…”, she whispered and gently moved her finger over the corner of Tara’s full lips. “Got a bit of chocolate there… umm…”, Buffy stammered, Tara’s lips looked so yummy at that moment.

Buffy bit her lip and Tara asked “What is it?”

“I… can I kiss you?”, the blonde Slayer asked, looking terrified when Tara’s eyes widened a little. “Uh, I’m sorry, I…”, Buffy moved away a little, but Tara pulled her hand and kissed her with all she had…

The way they kissed… neither of them had ever felt anything like it… Buffy loved Tara’s softness and gentleness, she purred into the kiss like a happy kitten… Tara loved that Buffy’s kiss was gentle, but so passionate, it made her whole body tingle…

Slow kisses turned into faster, more desperate ones and for the first time in ages, Buffy felt alive…

“God, Tara… I’m finally warm and peaceful… How did you do that?”, Buffy whispered and started spilling kisses over Tara’s neck and jawline.

“Magic. Which you’re definitely not lacking.”

They kissed again and just couldn’t stop. Their clothes ended up on the floor, but they stayed in their underwear. It didn’t stop them from touching and feeling all over… When their lips got all swollen from kissing, they sighed and purred contentedly, lay down, embraced each other and pulled the duvet over their half-naked bodies.

Buffy’s head was resting on top of Tara’s and she whispered “Good night, beautiful. And thank you.”

“Good night, sweetie… and thank YOU.”


End file.
